Broken Mysteries
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: Lilith Raven Snow was a famous Goth-Rocker. That is, until she disappeared when she was 17. WHat happens when a girl that looks a lot like Lilith goes to Forks High and Angela's cousin Anthony comes to live with them? Rated T for safety. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, alright, please don't kill me! I'm starting a new story. It's Twilight this time though! This is just the introduction. I want ya'll to read it and tell me what you think. Here is the first chapter of Broken Mysteries. **

**Note: Pictures of the characters **

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY TWO ORIGINAL CHARECTERS AND THE STORYLINE! **

17 year old Anthony Beck was sitting in his uncle's house in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington being bored. He didn't have any friends seeing as he was new to town. His parents had sent him here because they couldn't handle raising a "Goth" son. They didn't know what to do so they sent him to live with his mom's brother- Elliot Webber. Anthony didn't really mind being here. Before moving he lived in sunny California. He hated the sun so he was actually a bit happy.

Just then his cousin Angela came in and sat next to him in front of the TV. "Do you mind if I change the channel? There's a really good _Cold Case_ on tonight." She asked him while picking up the remote. "Go ahead. I'd like to see this one, too." He told her. She flipped the channel and it started right away.

"_Tonight's episode is on the case of Goth Rocker Lilith Raven Snow." _The narrator said, immediately catching Anthony's attention. _"Lilith was born in the small town of Troutdale, Oregon on October 31, 1965. It was only appropriate for her to be Goth. Lilith means "of the night", raven means exactly that raven, and Snow means "fair skinned.""_

_Her mother died at birth leaving her with only her father. Her father was a business man but liked to play guitar in his free time. When Lilith was 5, she learned how to play, getting her first guitar a couple years later at the age of 7. She would always sing a long to her father's CD's. She had a beautiful voice and when her father went on a business trip to Los Angeles, he brought Lilith with him, like always." _Now the story held a lot more interest for him. He wanted to know more about this Lilith girl. What had happened to this girl?

"_The 11 year old was sitting in the hallway just strumming on her guitar and singing to her self when her dad and his client came out. His client turned out to be a not very well known manager of Wind Up Records. Lilith and her father were invited to the recording studio to record a demo and see if Lilith could possibly be signed. So they went and Lilith recorded some songs. She was signed and her record was released a year later. Lilith continued on the rise to fame. She released two more albums and stared in many movies and television shows. _

_When she was 17, she needed a break from stardom. She then moved to the tiny town of Forks, Washington. She stayed there with her aunt and uncle. She was last heard of going for a walk in the woods. She never returned to the house. Police were called in to help search but no one could find any evidence. Finally, after 3 years went by the case went cold, meaning that Lilith Raven Snow was never found." _They then showed a picture of Lilith when she was 17. "Oh. My. Gosh." Angela said making Anthony turn his head towards her and say "what is it?" "She looks a lot like this one girl in our class. Her name is Lilith Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I'm just gonna go on and write the second chapter. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while so I just HAVE to get it out there. Oh, I forgot to say that this takes place sort of during ****Eclipse****. Just that when James bit Bella in ****Twilight****, when Bella got better, like normal, but the Cullen's didn't leave in ****New Moon****. On Bella's birthday Edward and Bella had some fun and there you get Nessie. Bella is a vampire because what happened in ****Breaking Dawn**** happened. Bella's power is still the same. She still has the super strength to resist her thirst for human blood. Lilith was a nomad but when she discovered the Cullen's she decided to live with them, pretending to be Edward's sister. Does that make any sense?**

**DISCLAIMER: See first chapter**

The next day it was time for school. Anthony had been dreading this day. That is- until last night. He wanted to see if this Lilith Cullen girl actually looked like Lilith Raven Snow.

"Anthony, get down here! It's time to go!" yelled Angela. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled as he grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. They walked out to the garage and got in Angela's car.

When they arrived he saw that most cars were older cars. The only ones that stood out were the yellow Porsche and the silver Volvo. 'Why would someone need cars like that here for anyways?' he thought as he got out of the car. He followed Angela to her group of friends. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin Anthony. Anthony this is Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Ben, Connor, and Eric." "Hey"'s and "Hello's" were exchanged. It seemed that they were a bit scared of him. "I have to go get my schedule.' He said and went off to the front office. "Try not to scare Ms. Cope!" Eric yelled after him. Angela hit him. "What was that for?" "He won't scare her because of Lilith." Eric looked down at his feet.

Anthony opened the door and went to the desk. Ms. Cope looked up and was slightly startled. She composed herself and asked "May I help you?" "Yes. I am Anthony Beck. I'm here to pick up my schedule." "One moment." She filed through her paper work and came out with a few sheets. "Okay, this first one here is your schedule. This next one, you have to have all your teachers sign and have to return it at the end of the day. Lastly, this is a map of the school. I've highlighted the best routes in green here for you." She said "Thank you." Anthony told her and took all his papers and made his way to English.

The day passed quickly. People tended to avoid him. He always felt as though there were eyes following him but whenever he would turn in the direction they were coming from no one was there. It was finally lunch time. Anthony walked into the lunch room with Angela. He looked around at all the students. There weren't many. None of them really seemed interesting. That is, until he spotted THEM. "Who are they?' he whispered to Angela. "That's the Cullen's, Swan's, Hale's and Black's. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted children. Well, the Cullen's and Hale's are. The Swan's are just really good friends of them. Same with the Black's kid. His name is Jacob. The blonde girl and the big brown haired guy are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They're dating, of course. The small pixie like girl and the blonde male are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Also together. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. The bronze haired guy and the brown haired girl are Edward and Isabella, Bella, Swan. They're dating. The little girl with the really curly hair is Renesmee. She's Bella's Step-Sister. She's dating Jacob Black. The other girl with the orange-ish, red-ish hair is Lilith Cullen. She's Edward's biological younger sister." Jessica answered for her. "_Thank you_ Jessica." Angela told her. "Why did the Cullen's adopt kids?" Anthony asked. "I think it's because Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something. If you saw the Doctor and his wife you'd clearly see that they're too you to have teenage children. They all look a like though. They have the same skin tone and eye color except for Lilith, Renesmee, and, of course, Jacob. Did you know that Jacob used to go to school on the reservation but goes here now? I think it's because Jacob is so in love with Renesmee that he can't stand to be away from her. Just like all the other couples." Jessica said mumbling the last part.

Anthony looked over at the table and found Lilith staring at him. Her eyes were a strange orange almost red colour. She turned her focus back to her uneaten apple. She started twirling it around on the table. She looked over at him and caught him staring. Anthony look away embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to dedicate this chapter, no, story to Ellie (SilverAuroura) b/c she is the **_**only one **_**who has reviewed. Thanks you Ellie! You are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter. You know the drill. **

"Well, it's time to get to class." Angela said as the bell rung. Anthony nodded his head as he gathered all his trash and some uneaten food. He looked once more at the Cullen table and saw that Lilith was staring at him again. She turned away, clearly embarrassed to be caught staring, and made her hair hide her face. Anthony smiled thinking it was cute. 'Dude, what are you thinking? You haven't even met her! She's just a mysterious cute girl at school.' He thought.

"What class do you have next Anthony?" Lauren asked, trying to flirt. Keyword, _trying_. "Biology. And no, I'm not interested." He said cutting her off just as she was about to ask him on a date. He walked away leaving a very flustered Lauren. Angela caught up to him and said "Hey, I don't have this class next so I won't be able to help you. Do you think you can handle being on your own?" "Ang, I'm 18, not 8." He told her. She laughed and said "Okay, I think you can survive." She walked the other way to get to English.

Anthony reached Biology and as he walked in a fan blew on him. He guessed that the teacher put it there to dry students off from all the rain. He looked to his left and saw Lilith was sitting at a table all alone. As soon as the fan blew on him she stiffened and went ridged in her seat.

He went up to the teacher and gave him the paper to sign. He gave him his book and directed him to the only empty seat in the class, next to Lilith. He walked down the walkway and almost slid on someone's book that was lying in the middle of the floor. He sat down and put his book on the table. Lilith noticed that he just set it down and didn't drop it making it make a loud noise like most people do. She was surprised. "Hello. My name is Lilith Cullen." She said softly. Anthony turned his head towards her and said "Hello Lilith. My name is Anthony Beck." He told her.

**Sorry it's so short! I couldn't really concentrate b/c my brother kept interrupting me by coming in and asking "What are you doing?"**


	4. Authors Note: SORRY!

**Hey guys, I know ya'll hate these things and so do I BUT it's important. **

**As you know, I have many, many stories in the works. I'm thinking of just focusing on one at a time and to decide which one I need ya'll's opinions. For that, I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote on it. It means the world to me. Well, not really but you get it. :D **


End file.
